The disclosure relates generally to control systems and methods for machinery, and more specifically, includes generating a performance model based on various conditions and outputs of the machine to actively control the operation of the machine.
Combustion-based power sources such as gas turbine assemblies can generate mechanical energy by combusting a source of fuel intermixed with compressed air. These combustion reactions create mechanical power for driving a load component attached to the combustion-based power source (e.g., by a rotatable shaft). The effectiveness of combustion-based power sources and similar power generation devices can depend on their implementation, environment, and/or other factors such as manufacturing quality and state of operation (e.g., transient state or steady state). A large number of user-driven and environmental factors can affect the performance of a machine, including the degree of energy output, efficiency of the machine and its components, and estimates of part and/or system lifespan.
Conventional control systems may use pre-modeled and estimated qualities to calculate a limited number of the machine's physical properties over pre-determined time intervals and at several locations. Although modeling techniques have improved with time and with advancements in computer systems, even minor differences between a model of the machine and its actual performance can translate to substantial economic shortfalls in cost savings, amount of energy generated, unmet or exceeded demand, manufacture and installation costs, etc. The potential for economic benefit may be more pronounced where energy demand varies with season, time, location, etc.